


A Hunter's Prayer

by mbrselley



Series: Disney Rewrites [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Disney, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, god help the outcasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbrselley/pseuds/mbrselley
Summary: A Supernatural rewrite of the Hunchback of Notre Dame's song 'God Help the Outcasts'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, the Hunchback of Notre Dame, or God Help the Outcasts. This is my first fan fiction so let me know how I did. No flames

* * *

A Hunter's Prayer

_Dean:_

I don't know if you can hear me

Or if you're even there

I don't know if you would listen

To this hunter's prayer

 

Yes I know I'm just a sinner

Who you pulled out of Hell

Still I can't help but worry

Where are you Castiel

 

Cas let me see you 

That's what I pray

I have to tell you 

Just one thing today

 

Angel I beg you 

For you to be fine

Please Cas I'm desperate 

Just give me a sign

 

 _Uriel:_ You are a pawn

 _Metatron:_ So play your part

 _Raphael:_ No emotion can be in your heart

 _Micheal:_ My word is law, you must obey

 _Naomi:_ When I say to kill you slay Dean

 

_Dean:_

Cas you're my best friend 

I need you near

I know that l'm not

Worth all of this fear

 

Angel I beg you 

With all that I know

I guess I'm selfish 

I can't let you go 

 

Cas let me see you

I can't let you go


End file.
